


Supply Closet

by SmuttyFics



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, I'm pathetic I know, Oral Sex, Orgasm, POV Original Character, This is basically me and my crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 09:37:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4782575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmuttyFics/pseuds/SmuttyFics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As angsty hormonal teenagers do, I fantasize about my crush. </p>
<p>This is a daydream I happened to write down while at work (hence the whole supply closet thing). </p>
<p>Basically, I have my pussy eaten out - and it's intense and his tongue and fingers are unbelievable. </p>
<p>I'm pretty sure you won't regret reading it. (I'm a pompous ass, I know.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supply Closet

With your hand in mine, you drag me into one of the supply closets, shutting it behind us despite the fact that I should be out there right now. It’s dim; the tungsten light above us having always been weak, but the lighting highlights your sharp features, making everything look surreal.

“You look fucking hot.” You rasp in a voice of husky chocolate, and I melt a little inside.

I can see your eyes ravenously travel along the curves of my body, curves that are hidden by the apron and inconvenient layers of clothing.

Before I have a chance to respond, my back is against the shelves behind me, your lips pressed hard against mine. I can barely feel the shelves digging into my back, what with your wet, soft lips moving against mine. A moan of surprise escapes me, but it soon turns into a moan of excitement. I can feel your left hand in my hair, pulling me to you, and my own hands travel to your hair to weave through it.

With my eyes closed, there is nothing but your lips and mine, our tongues dancing together, my chest pressed against yours – we only part for air. The small room is filled with the sounds of our gasps and moans, and the wet sound of our kissing.

And then, your hand travels down. I really didn’t know what you had in mind, but soon found out. Instead of slipping your hands inside my pants, you unbuttoned them, the sound of the zipper loud as you pull it down. My heart beats too fast, and I start to forget where I am as you pull my pants down. I wear dark purple panties – my favorite pair -, and your eyes are now glued to them. _God, I feel faint._

My heart stutters when you get on your knees. _Holy mother of fuck, I think I actually feel a bit dizzy._ You reach out and run two fingers along my mound from under, the panties preventing you from actually touching me, but I can feel everything. A choked gasp escapes me, and I reach out with my left hand to grasp one of the shelves. You hook your fingers through the purple panties, and drag them down to accompany the pants, and I am left bare in front of you.

Freshly waxed and aroused, my sex glistening and pink, needing attention.

You fingers run along the wet, sensitive lips teasingly, and I can’t help it.

“Please.” I gasp, needing more. You give a low chuckle, and look me in the eye as you slip your middle finger inside me.

I whimper, my eyes heavy-lidded with lust and pleasure as I look at you. My pants are at my ankles, my apron shoved aside to give you access.

My hips are moving of their own accord, wanting still more – and you oblige, slipping in a second finger.

I moan loud, not caring if anyone heard.

Some box of something fell off the shelf, but I couldn’t care less right now. Your fingers are working wonders, stretching me just right, my hips moving with the rhythm of your thrusts.

Then, suddenly, your lips replace your fingers.

“ _Fuck!_ ” I cry out, as your lips caress my sensitive sex, your tongue running along the wet folds. My eyes close and my head falls back, waves of pleasure coursing through me. “Yes,” I pant, “God, yes.”

I’m leaning back onto the shelves with one arm, the other gripping your hair. I don’t know if I did it or if you did, but my right leg is hooked over your shoulder to give you access.

I’m close, _so close_ , and I’m already visibly trembling. My moans and gasps and whimpers and becoming more incoherent, more high-pitched as you kiss and suckle at my sex. I feel you place your wet fingers at my lips, and I part my lips to take them in, sucking on them. My eyes are locked on yours, as I taste myself on your fingers, nearing the edge.

As soon as your tongue moves up to flick my clit, that sensitive nub, I come hard. I tremble and shudder with the orgasm, my leg tightening around your back and my fingers tightening in your hair. As I reach the peak of the orgasm, I go stiff as a rod, my screams muffled by the two fingers in my mouth.

 

You let me come down from my orgasm slowly; giving soft pecks to the inside of my trembling thighs. When I think I can stand on my legs, I let you free of the lock my leg had you in, realizing that leg slipped out of the jeans and panties completely. I pant hard, my face flushed red even in the dim light of the storage room. My sex is glistening with both my juices and your saliva, pink and puffy from your toying and kissing it. I pull both my panties and pants up, and you step close and button me up, pulling the zipper back up. I rest my forehead against yours, trying to catch my breath, and you close the distance between us with a kiss. I give a weak whimper against your lips, drained of energy; that was a hard orgasm.

“Thank you,” I pant against your lips, returning the kiss.


End file.
